Intertwined Destinies
by Howly Von Ashtar
Summary: My name and the fact that I was human were the only things that Mew let me keep in my memories. My memory was a mess, I could remember but only pain comes next then I would slowly forget. What does Mew want me to do? I look at my reflection on the water on the rock I sat, Lugia... A voice whispered "Find yourself, This is your new life." Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon
1. Prologue

_Intertwined Destinies_

**Prologue**  


I was falling. The sound of the wind blurred my hearing. _I wonder how high this is?_ The wind felt good as I fell but something was off. I didn't realize why I was falling in the first place. Where am I?

My body shot past the clouds fast like a bullet ripping through flesh. My body felt weak and heavy. Something was draining my reserves of energy. Whatever it was, it's making me feel somehow different like when something changes in the inside… or the outside.

I heard something faint... A voice. I wonder who it is...

_Your life shall end now but it will begin anew with the friends and companions you have made along your journey. Their names, you shall forget but you will see them again in time for their hearts shall resonate with you._ The voice seemed sweet but there was some hint of… regret? I wondered why.

The words echoed in my mind. My companions? Why… Why couldn't I remember? My memories were a blank. It gave me more pain as I try to remember them. It felt like taking an important part of yourself and locking it deep within.

Please stop… Whoever you are I don't want to forget anymore" I tried to tell it but no voice came out.

_Sleep child._ The sudden drowsiness came to me almost instantly. I felt even weaker by the second as I struggled to keep my mind awake every attempt making me more tired. _The change is upon you…_ the voice trailed off as I finally gave up on consciousness.

The small pink psychic feline Pokémon stared at the falling creature as it descended fast towards the ocean. Mew closed its eyes; its body emanated a pinkish aura as it started concentrating light on its paws. The light grew fast as it concentrated it into a large sphere before shooting it towards the falling body.

**"Embody the guardian of the sea!"**

The light hit its mark slowing the fall. It grew even larger as it converted energy for reassembling its targets' body structure. The boy's color changed from a flesh like color to a deep albino as his skin was covered by a massive down of silver feathers ranging from his head up to the tip of his toes. The feathers from his chest and stomach changed from white to a deep navy blue. Both his arms extended to its specified length to that of the Pokémon's. His fingers slowly changed as it grew longer and flatter. After the wings were done with, his spine extended as a new appendage made itself known. The tail grew fast and blue spikes protruded a little near to the tip. His legs soon changed after the tail was over within seconds as the changes hastened. Spikes grew on his back and as soon as the growth stopped his head started to change. His ears shrunk back to the back of his head yet his hearing was still fine. The back of his head started to grow pointed while his teeth sank back into the gums then new teeth started to take its place. His nose and mouth blended together until he had the same snout of Lugia. Not only did his outside appearance change but also his insides were affected as well. The last changes took place as two masks began to grow near his eyes until they reached their full length. And with that, he is complete.

The light dimmed as the new Lugia crashed into the ocean making a huge sank into the depths of the ocean sleeping soundly with every descent. The strong waves carried his body easily towards a beach near a faraway land.

Mew smiled. It felt bad about placing a burden on him. The fact that he was able to identify me even as a different Pokémon was surprising. He was also willing to help anyone may it be Pokémon or human even though he just smiles then leaves. Discarding the last remains of regret, it giggled happily and flew away with satisfaction in its eyes. It made a bubble of psychic energy and left a message. The bubble was sent to follow the boy; it entered the water to reach its target without delay, unfazed by the currents of the sea floor. Mew saw potential in this boy for his aura matched the guardian of the sea itself, his heart was true, but he was always alone with only the company of his partners to aid him in his quest to become the best. Mew stared at the deep blue sky.

I shall watch over you. We shall meet again someday.

The psychic message bubble floated on containing the last message of Mew before it left to go somewhere.

** "Your life begins, little one. Realize your destiny and you shall be able to see your friends in time."**


	2. ID: Part 1: Chapter 1

Rescues and Explorations

Chapter 1: A new friend

The sun was setting on the horizon near the beach of Treasure town. It was also usual time when Krabby would blow bubbles making the scene more beautiful to the eye. It was then a large, white, Pokemon washed up while snoring like freaking freight train. This got the attention of the Krabbys as they stopped blowing their bubbles and went back to their homes.

At that very moment, a pink bubble emerged from the ocean. It floated towards the unconscious body on the shore. It swirled around the body then charged at what seemed to be its head before it popped releasing a message into the sub-consciousness of the receiver.

Sleeping had its benefits aside from not feeling pain; it relaxes the body forming it into a state of bliss unless you managed to dream up a nightmare instead. One pleasure of sleep is being able to dream nightmare or a normal dream. Your fantasies come alive in it plus all the random things you might be thinking in your head. In any case, a message managed to invade the dream repeating itself until your head throbbed and it manages to wake you up. I felt it calling to me as I forced my dream to end.

"**Your life begins, little one. Realize your destiny and you shall be able to see your friends in time.**"

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo ooooooooooooo

Consciousness. A state that I should be in before I got changed. Yeah, changed. I slowly opened my eyes and saw that I was lying on a beach. My head was on the sands and my lower body on the water while waves were coming in and out. _What happened? _Damn it! My head hurts. I remembered falling then a voice, then nothing. My thoughts were clouded and my awareness kind of dulled back there before I noticed something furry near my right arm err wing.

It looked like a dog, a puppy perhaps. It had golden fur flowing from head to toe and up to the tip of her tail. The light ocean breeze made her ripple. I noticed that it was too small. Oh wait, I was too large. He/She was snoring peacefully it reminded me of someone. A memory flashed before my eyes and I was staring at a human. Is that me? He was holding something that looked like a puppy. Before I could see more of the memory, my head started to hurt. The memory shattered and I slowly forgot the details… No, why did that happen?

My upper body fell back on the sand. My arms/wings fell to my sides. The impact of my body on the beach made a small quake that made the poochyena bounce into the air. He/she landed on the sand head first and got it stuck. Eventually it pulled itself out and shook hard to get the sand off its fur. I managed a small laugh before I felt tired.

"Are you all right?" It asked concern evident on its face. I just realized the poochyena was girl since her voice was feminine and young with a hint of sweetness.

_Did I just hear that? _I looked at her eyes and noticed it was a deep blue. I got up and looked at it. _Expecting an answer eh? Alright, but this seems very wrong._ I looked at myself again; I realized I understood Pokémon because I was a Pokémon myself.

"I'm fine." I replied weakly as I slowly sat up, my legs crossed while waves lapped at my feet."Just confused, tired, and-"I got cut off by my stomach growling at me and the poochyena.

She laughed. "You're funny Mr. Lugia" She continued laughing at me and I felt my face turn red with embarrassment. "How'd you know I was a male?" I asked.

"Duh, your voice and your scent." Mental head slap. Oh yeah, now that I noticed it my voice felt deeper like it sounded whale-like but more defined. "So why are you here at the beach? Shouldn't Lugia be underwater Pokémon or something?"

"Honestly, I don't remember how I got here." The poochyena's rolled her eyes like she was expecting something great. It then sighed.

"Since you're here anyway, may I ask for your name?" I looked at her then pondered. She then poked me at the side with her paws and said "Earth to Lugia! Earth to Lugia! Can you hear me?"

"Sorry, I was trying to remember my name." She looked at me quizzically. "You have amnesia or something?"

"Maybe." I replied with a grin forming on my mouth. She smiled and started nudging my side. "Tell me! Tell me! Tell me! Tell me!"

I went back into deep thought when finally something flashed in my memories. _Amistar. Was that it? It'll have to do for now. _

"Amistar, nice to meet you Ms. Uhh-"

"Kaylea, nice to meet you too!" She walked up to me and then jumped at my legs and sat there. She then stared at me for a very long time which I think made me feel awkward around her. _What would a mighty Legendary Pokémon be doing near the beach of Treasure Town washed up? _Her train of thought was interrupted when I asked her.

"Why were you sleeping next to me?"

Her face turned red as a Magby. "Well, I want to watch the sunset here on the when I heard somebody snoring. I ran here fast and saw you sleeping like a baby on the sand. I thought "maybe this guy wanted to watch the sunset I thought you might want some company so I sat near you then in a few minutes a fell asleep."

"Thanks for keeping me company." I smiled widely."You're a very nice Kaylea"

She turned even redder then she turned away from me.

"What's the matter?" I didn't expect that kind of reaction. I watched her look back. At that very moment, our eyes connected.

"Your very nice too Amistar. I was wondering earlier why you were washed up here when I saw you." Her eyes stared into my soul as if she was trying to pull out the truth from me. I looked at her then sighed.

"I really don't know Kaylea. I just woke up here." I didn't break eye contact since I was telling her the truth anyways. Unexpectedly, I accidentally blurted out "I'm human."

She stared at me longer then burst out laughing. _She didn't believe me. _

"That's the funniest thing I have ever heard." She continued to laugh making me a little uncomfortable. She rolled around the sands until a massive wave consumed her dragging her into the sea. I didn't notice it was large due to my size until the laughing Poochyena vanished.

"KAYLEA!"

Her body was being dragged by the waves into an even deeper part of the water. She tried to stay afloat while screaming for help. "AMISTAR! HEEELP! Glurb-"At that moment she got dragged under water.

I stared with a huge amount of shock evident on my face. It took me a few more seconds before everything registered in my head. I then dove in to the water...

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo ooooooooooooo

Kaylea felt something drag her from the shore. She barely had time to scream as she was dragged into the middle of the ocean. The dragging stopped as she was able to push her head out of the water bobbing up and down trying to swim . She screamed with all her might as she tried to stay afloat until she was dragged back down again, water entering her mouth as she was pulled into the depths.

She held her breath as long as she could muster. Before she realized it, what seemed to be some kind of appendage snagged her left hind leg. She looked down, trying to identify who her captor was only to see a blurred shadow pulling her down. Losing hope, she stared upwards at the shafts of light coming from surface of the water. Her hazy eyes managed to see large blur coming towards her. Feeling her last thoughts echo in her mind, she finally blacked out.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo ooooooooooooo

A campfire was burning brightly on the beach, its flames spreading toward the wood slowly consuming it to form more heat. The winds from the sea blew the flames into different directions causing some of the burnt wood to crumble sending a shower of sparks into the air. I watched the flames as I waited for Kaylea to wake up from her slumber. Her body lying on a big leaf carpeting that I found as I searched for firewood earlier.

As if on cue, Kaylea had a coughing fit. Her deep blue eyes opened up to see my head staring at her intently. The stare continued longer until she closed her eyes again. She felt calmer now. Death hasn't taken her into its icy grips. Her body felt very tired as it is so she decided to get some rest. She finally let out a long drawn sigh before she whispered words into the wind then fell asleep.

"Thank you… friend."

I heard her words as she drifted off into slumber. _Perhaps tomorrow we could get to know each other more. _I smiled to myself as I stood up and went towards her sleeping form before lying down and covering her body with my wing.

"Sweet dreams, Kaylea."


	3. ID: Part 1: Chapter 2

_For my first review:_

_Cf96: I'll be getting some aspects on the dungeons and areas of the game. I'm still not sure if I should follow the story line though. I was thinking of a different story, one where my characters will be able to cross from exploration teams to rescue teams and vice versa._

Back to the story then

_Rescues and Explorations_

_**Chapter 2: The Inevitable**_

Dawn. The beginning of morning twilight. The dark skies from the night before slowly changed into a deep blue as the sun rose from the horizon. _A new day, a new adventure! _Kaylea stood up from where she lay and walked towards the water where she sat down and stared at the horizon. _The Sun's rising! _She looked back at the sleeping Lugia, snoring peacefully near what was left of the fire. _I wonder how he made that. _She then turned back to the horizon.

The wind was refreshing yet cold. It made Kaylea shiver as she stretched her body on the sand. After stretching, she ran around the beach for some exercise until she managed to trip on a rock which made her roll forward landing on her snout as her body stopped. Sand piled up her snout and shook it, the grains carried by the winds. She smiled at her clumsiness before continuing to do more laps until she collapsed, breathing hard from weariness of her legs.

The sun was up and there they were on the beach. Kaylea rested on large rock near the cave, her attention still on Amistar who was still sleeping like a log. His large body shifted from time to time. From what she had noticed, he sometimes rolled from one side; he would curl up like a ball leaving large streaks on the sand; he also waved his arms in the air as he mumbled some incomprehensible words. _I wonder what he's dreaming. _She laughed so loud and hard that she fell from the rock from where she sat. _Oh my, even the sound of laughter didn't wake him._ Her smile grew wide as she walked towards Amistar.

"Hey!" She went towards his snout and poked it with her paws.

No response.

"Hey!" She pushed his snout more leaving paw prints near the mask of his eyes.

"Five more minutes mom-Zzz-zzz" he mumbled resuming his sleep.

She was getting annoyed now. "Wake up Amistar!" she shouted as she charged toward him with a Tackle attack. Her attack hit but it barely did much damage as she bounced back on the sand. _Okay, this isn't working._ An idea then struck her as she smiled slyly to herself. She slowly went towards his tail.

"WAKE UP!" she said as she used Bite, sinking her fangs near the tip of his tail.

"YOWCH!" The Lugia sat up quickly as the pain registered in his mind. _What the hell?!_ He looked for the source of his pain when he saw Kaylea chewing on his tail.

"What was that for?!" She let go of his tail and simply smiled.

"Your wakeup call sleepy head!" Kaylea smiled. "You have been asleep for so long!"

I looked up at the cloudy blue sky. From the position of my shadow I would say it is around nine in the morning. I looked at myself. I'm still a Lugia but I could feel my old body still ticking inside me. Everything feels the same (except for the loss of memory) even though my body is different but I feel more confident. Probably my Pokémon part… Probably.

Unexpectedly, both my stomach and Kaylea's stomach growled hard. We laughed.

"Want to go into town Amistar? We can buy some apples from the Kecleon brothers when we get there." Kaylea looked at me as she was expecting an answer.

My stomach growled a second time before I had a chance to say anything.

"I'll take that as yes! Now let's go."

She ran towards a path curving near the trees. "Hey wait up!"

I tried to run with my feet I only managed to clumsily fall on sand over and over until I manage to bruise my legs and get cuts on some rocks. "Dang it!" I fell again hurting my legs some more until I saw Kaylea sitting near a tower with a watering hole under it.

"What took you?" I looked at her incredulously until she noticed it. She then sniffed the air when the scent of blood assailed it. She looked around for the source until she recognized it was from Amistar himself. "Oh. Sorry. I should have waited."

"That's Ok." I sighed to myself. "Do you have an idea how Lugias can move inland." Her eyes brightened when I mentioned it. She then began to inspect my whole body. Her blue eyes drifted to my arms then to my fingers err wings which gave her an idea.

"Glide with your wings then!"

"Might as well try then." I flapped my arms wildly until I felt my feet leave the ground. "Hey! I'm lifting off!"

The excessive beating of my wings caused winds to stir up the dust and earth around me. I didn't realize that what seemed to be a spiral of wind was forming in front of me. I flapped hard until I got tired which wasn't too long. At that moment, the winds dispersed rather calmly.

Kaylea stared at awe. His power was the real thing even though that was only a Gust attack! What more if he could hone those powers.

He's kinda clumsy for a Pokémon. Realization struck her like a carefully aimed arrow. _Maybe he really is HUMAN! _She still couldn't believe it fully but something in her mind clicked.

"Life is full of surprises and possibilities." She smiled to herself.

"Did you say something, Kaylea?" I scratched my head at wonder.

"No. Nothing… Let's go into town then shall we and you seriously need to practice after this." She said before walking towards Treasure Town.

Pokémon of the town were wandering around the place either chatting or doing business. Shops lined the road at regular intervals. The mood seemed very peaceful and happy giving everything about the town a feeling contentment. I felt this town was very prosperous in location and its residents. Kaylea then called out to me to follow her through town.

We walked at a very slow pace so I could manage to follow quickly. With that she pointed at various shops as we walked along the path.

"That's Duskull Bank, right there. You can save your money there." I looked at the shop and its owner and noticed that they look very much alike. The design unnerved me for some reason but I relaxed since the money would be safe here anyway.

"What's the currency of the money here, Kaylea?"

"I'll show you then." She said as she went towards the bank. She talked to Duskull and I saw him nodding. With that he went back into his bank. He came out quickly what seemed to be a big sack which he handed to Kaylea.

"Come here Amistar!"

I walked towards the bank and saw Kaylea rummaging in the sack. In her teeth, she pulled out a coin with a P design on the center. She tossed it to me and I managed to catch. It was very light from its looks.

"That's a Poke. I'm going to save more to buy some food, items, and TMs."

I stared at the coin long enough before giving it back to Kaylea.

"Where do you get those anyway?"

"We can do jobs or sell looted items or we by chance pick them up in mystery dungeons!" She explained with so much enthusiasm in her voice. She continued.

"If you're going to ask about mystery dungeons, they're wondrous areas to explore and do jobs. They appeared out of nowhere and one theory claims that they came about when time got out of whack, dungeons somehow appeared in various areas of the world or so they say. Whenever you go in there, the layout changes but there are also new things to be found. "

"You know a lot eh, Kaylea?" I flashed a smile at her.

She blushed and turned away."Mom told me many things about her adventures that I guess I learned so much without me noticing." She smiled half-heartedly before she got back into her mood.

"Any more questions?" She began walking down the path again after she deposited some of her money in the bank.

"Yeah, there's one. How do we get jobs anyway?"

She twirled around as she expected that answer to come. "We're going to have to join an exploration guild but before that lets get something to eat first! I'm starving."

We continued to walk the path as she continued explaining the various shops._ A guild eh? Better than doing nothing._


	4. ID: Part 1: Chapter 3

_Reviews so far:_

_cf96: The answer why anyone didn't notice in town would be in the next chapters. And yes Kaylea and Amistar for now would be the pairing although I'm planning something for them in the future._

_AvalonMagic: Thank your for liking it. I'll do my best then._

On with the story...

_Rescues and Explorations_

_**Chapter 3: Decisions**_

The day was nice and clear so far as we walked down the dirt path leading to the other shops in Treasure Town. I had been wondering what jobs this 'guild' does. I suppose I'll find out later when we go there.

We passed several shops on which their designs were as usual the same as their owner like the duskull bank. Kaylea pointed out each one of them so I could remember where to go when we do jobs or other things. Aside from the bank we passed earlier, there was a link shop (shop for combining moves as Kaylea explained), Storage, and a Market. We passed several closed shops like the link shop but we'll visit them again later.

"Let's go to where I'm currently living right now!" I simply nodded to that. I didn't realize nobody took notice to me earlier. _I wonder what their thinking… I'll find out soon enough._

Her mood brightened more as we neared the edge of town. She then pointed to a clump of bushes.

"Here we are!" She exclaimed as she removed the bushes and foliage revealing a secret stairway. Sadly, the entrance was a bit too small for me to go through. She walked back out."Sorry but I think your gonna have to enter through the mouth. Don't worry! You'll find a way." She winked before going back in. In a few minutes, I manage to enter the mouth the hard way.

"You are going to learn how to fly sooner or later" she said as I sat down in the room

"This place is called Sharpedo's Bluff. Someone actually lived here before me err actually they invited me here since I had no place to go at that time…" The way Kaylea said that… it seemed she was remembering some bad memories. She smiled halfheartedly before continuing. "They're out on an expedition or something so I was left to guard their home."

"It's peaceful here." I said trying to make her smile. _She felt so alone..._

"The way I like it." She moved towards what seemed to be a water fountain and drank heartily that some of the water were trickling down her snout and her fur.

"Ahh… Refreshing! You should drink some Amistar. I think we forgot something though." She pondered for a while before looking back at me when our stomachs suddenly growled together. We laughed out loud.

"Let's get back to the market. Race you there!" She sprinted out of the base.

"Wait for me!"

I then realized that I didn't know how to get out of here. I cautiously peered over the edge. I then reached for the edge of the nose of the bluff before pulling myself up. I rested on the ground for a few minutes before I moved towards the town.

It took me a while to glide a little off the ground when I stumbled yet again. After a few more tries, I managed to arrive at the market.

Kaylea was chatting with the owners, the Kecleon brothers as they call themselves, when I arrived there. I sighed. _I'm going to need some practice later._

Kaylea introduced me to the brothers. She was telling them the story of how we met yesterday and they seemed to be surprised at the part where she was taken by the sea. I didn't realize that Kaylea over exaggerated the part where I saved her and the night we spent together around a fire at the beach. The eyes of the brothers widened then they started whispering to each other. They nodded at each other before they went towards their goods and pulled three huge apples and what looks like a blue colored berry. They handed it over Kaylea and smiled.

"I'm going to pay for these" she said as she pulled out some poke from the sack she took earlier from Duskull. The green kecleon stopped her.

"These are gifts to you and your friend, Ms. Kaylea. Give that berry to him since-"he gestured towards my injuries "he has some slight injuries." He smiled as he placed one of the apples in front of her and tossed two of the apples to me which I caught in my wing.

"We hope both of you take care of each" They said in unison. I then noticed that the purple Kecleon winked at Akela which puzzled me when she blushed slightly.

"T-thank y-you" She stammered as she waved her paw before we went back to the base. I copied her gesture then we both walked back towards the base.

Clueless of what happened, I asked her. "What did they mean by that?"

The fur on her face seemed to grow bright red before she replied a quick "Oh nothing. Let's EAT!"

"I'm staying outside of the base for a while" I said. "Let's train at the beach later after this."

We both sat down under the shade of a nearby tree. Thankfully, it was large enough to cover us both since my long neck would pass through the treetop if I simply sat down and rest my head on its trunk. We got into some comfortable positions before we started eating the apples.

We finished our food rather quickly and for some reason those simple apples were rather filling since I thought I was very full after managing to one and half of my apples. Kaylea on the other hand chomped rather quickly than me. She didn't even leave any scraps! She grinned at me before belching rather loudly.

By the time we went towards the beach, the sun was at its peak. The air seemed drier than earlier. We passed through town and we were at the cross roads again. There was a path going upward to the guild and one going towards the beach. The other road, as Kaylea explained, leads to other mystery dungeons in the region.

The beach was beautiful in the morning as it was in the night before except we weren't here to admire the view. The sand felt hot on my feet and it felt like stepping on so many burning coals only itchier since it sticks to my feathers. _Better wash that later._

I watched Kaylea go under a tree obviously since the heat isn't agreeing with her. The sun felt hotter than earlier but that's the least of her problems.

"You should start now, Amistar" she said. "It's better that you get to know your whole body first and experiment since you aren't really familiar with yourself."

She was right though. I'm human, well according to my memories that is, so apparently I don't know how to be Lugia. Yesterday, I felt instincts take over me when I dove in the sea. I barely even remember how I swam that fast.

I simply nodded before I felt around my body. I groped around every part starting from my head up to the tip of my toes. I then grabbed my tail from behind then sat on the hot sands feeling the spikes as they too are part of my new body.

Kaylea held her snout to keep herself from laughing. If you think about it, seeing a Legendary on the beach feeling every part of his body is quite interesting and funny yet weird. He looked like a week old newborn exploring itself and its surroundings. She snickered as she continued to watch.

As I felt my body with my mind while trying to move them according to my will, I concentrated and tried to make ideas on how to adapt on land. At sea, I won't have much of a problem but inland… that's another story. As Kaylea said earlier, I should try to glide but I consequently fail on each attempt.

An idea struck me like a rock. I raised my wings side wards until they reached the same level as my head. The thing I like about instincts is that they kick in at unexpected times. Using the edge of my wings, I flapped hard.

I felt myself rise a few meters from the ground and I wasn't forming what seemed to be an attack which was a good thing. I continued flapping until I exhausted my energy as I landed on the sand slowly.

"You did it!" She exclaimed, standing from her position then running towards me. "Now you're gonna have to master that since we need good mobility when we enter dungeons for missions."

I nodded my approval as I continued practicing for the next three hours or so. I noticed Kaylea vanished when I was trying to keep myself afloat. When I landed, she had come back to the beach with what seemed to be Oran berries.

"These will make you feel better! Eat up" She smiled as she gave the berry which I popped into my mouth quickly. I felt my energy come back and I felt refreshed as ever.

"Are you ready?" She asked. I looked at her straight in the eye.

"For what?" I inquired.

"We're going to enter Beach Cave!" She said simply. She then pointed towards the cave. "This will be your first mystery dungeon so I hope we can work as team even though it's a simple place."

"Ok!" At that moment I felt nervous but that isn't going to stop me from doing what I can. "Let's do this!"

"Let's go then!" We went towards the cave then entered it.

ooooooooooooooooooooo

The cave was simple enough to conquer with my ability and the fact that I'm resistant to most water type attacks I didn't really feel any damage. Kaylea herself was okay even though she was doused and tackled a few times. Then again, the area was too easy since the denizens of the cave weren't really much of a challenge for a Lugia. Kaylea watched me as I took down a Shellos that attempted to get close with a hard flick of my wing. It collapsed as it fainted in front of me.

"You're a natural fighter" She said, as we continued to go deeper into the dungeon. In my mind, I really wasn't sure why, but I know how to fight without holding back. Probably it's in my past, then again maybe its instinct.

It wasn't long when we reached the end of the cave. No one was there so we had to turn back towards the exit.

oooooooooooooooooooooo

Outside the cave, Kaylea congratulated me for doing a job well done. I realized that my face was turning pink as she continued to praise me even further.

"Thanks." I replied sheepishly

It was already afternoon when we got out probably around three or four. We sat on the sand which seemed to be cooled down while we were in the dungeon.

At this point the krabbys arrived then sat on some rocks. They then blew bubbles in the air. The bubbles made the scenery beautiful as the light reflected on them and on the water.

Kaylea was considering something in her thoughts until an idea entered her.

"So Amistar, do you have any plans?" I looked away as I considered the question. When I didn't answer, Kaylea continued on:

"If not, could I ask you something: can I help you solve the mystery surrounding you?" I looked at her, curious at what she was trying to say. "I've been thinking about what happened to you and I wanted to get to know you more as we take on this journey. The reason why I suggested an exploration team earlier is that I wanted to help you regain your memories and find out the reason why you were transformed."

_She was truthful enough when she asked that. Heck I don't even know what to do when I awoke. She's the only friend I made so far except maybe those Kecleon brothers as simple acquaintances. She was also putting her life on the line in trusting a complete stranger whom she just met the other. Well she's tough, I'll give her that. I trust her so I'll let her._

I nodded and smiled "Alright, I'll agree to that since I know I can trust you enough"

Kaylea hopped "Seriously?" She then proceeded to prancing around me, cheering. After she calmed down, she turned back to me.

"Then let's go to the guild!" I craned my neck towards her. Least of what I expected was that she licked me affectionately. I pulled back blushing as we started towards the guild.


	5. ID: Part 1: Chapter 4

_For the reviews:_

_Cf96: I'm still thinking about including other Legendaries to the team... in the mean time i'll finish the plot first_

_I have a dictionary here: I'll do my best to finish this. I'll take into consideration your idea._

**_For now lets get back to the Story_**

_Rescues and Explorations_

**_Chapter 4: Team Neos_**

A few minutes of walking brought us in front of a tent-like structure as the sky grew darker since the sun was slowly setting. My face was filled with awe although I feel a little taller than the structure itself. We stared at it in a few more minutes like we were waiting for something to happen.

"Well? Let's go in." Kaylea said her eye fixated on what seemed to be a grate. She walked towards it and immediately a voice sounded from below.

"Pokemon detected! Pokemon Detected!"

"Whose footprint? Whose footprint?"

"The footprint belongs to Poochyena! The footprint belongs to Poochyena!"

At first I was sort of startled when that random voice came out from nowhere. _Maybe this is some kind of security measure. _My body quivered for a few more minutes before I managed to calm down.

"Alright! You may PASS. There is somebody ELSE there with you! Get THEM to stand on the grate.

Kaylea got off the grate like she wasn't even fazed from that surprising enough event. She smiled back at me then motioned to the grate.

"Your turn!" She said simply.

I took my eyes of her then focused on the grate.

_Hmmm… at least it was made so that no one would fall through… but it still looks like something would grab me or ti- _My musings were interrupted when the voice below called again:

"GET on the grate, stranger!"

I shrugged then stepped on the grate and like before the voice earlier repeated.

"Pokemon detected! Pokemon Detected!"

"Whose footprint? Whose footprint?"

"The footprint belongs to …" The voice trailed off rather quickly without continuing the message.

"SENTRY, Respond! SENTRY DIGLETT, What's WRONG?!"

"The footprint belongs to LUGIA! The footprint belongs to LUGIA!" He replied.

A long silence came over them until one of the voices from below broke it.

"Alright, come IN if you CAN!" The voice said flatly.

_What did he mean by that? _I thought to myself until I realized… It must be my size. I sighed.

The metal grating that served as the door to the Guild creaked and rose, displaying the entrance welcoming them in.

"Let's go then!" Kaylea said as she walked towards the entrance. She then noticed that I wasn't following her lead.

"Amistar?"

"I won't FIT…"

Awkward silence followed my reply. Kaylea stared at me for a little longer then sighed.

"I'd want you to be there with me when we register but seeing our current predicament…" She paused then brightened up "I'll try to find a way!"

"I'll wait for you here then." I said. She nodded her reply then went in.

Kaylea stepped inside and immediately noticed a hole in the ground with a ladder going down. Upon climbing down, she stared at the mass of Exploration teams gathered inside the room apparently minding their own business some of which were giving payment for a job well done and some still pondering on what to do.

"Now where to go…" She looked around the area. The room was carved out of rock and oval in shape. From where she had come from, there was another set of ladders going down on the right, and a bulletin board on the wall on the opposite side. Further over on the right near the hole, was yet another bulletin board. Pokemon were grouped mainly around these boards, pointing to pages posted on them and discussing various things with their companions.

Kaylea's observations were interrupted when a bird emerged from the right side hole going further down. It stared at the room looking for someone until it noticed Kaylea staring.

"Excuse me! You just came in, correct?"

Meanwhile… I stretched my body so I won't feel stiff later on. I felt a cold wind blow from the north as I began relaxing my body. _Ahh… This feels great. The wind is so cool and the darkening sky seems beautiful. A little nap won't be bad._ I fell asleep rather quickly.

Going back to Kaylea, the pokemon addressing her was a bird and looked a little like a parrot, with red wings, a body with a mix of blue and white and an entirely black head that had an odd tuft of feathers that were shaped sucht the bird's head looked like a musical note with a beak and eyes. Kaylea nodded, confirming she had just come in. The parrot returned the nod.

"I'm Chatot, Wigglytuff's right hand Pokémon."He introduced himself, his tone very serious. "What is your purpose in going here miss…" His voice trailed off.

"It's Kaylea. Well we came here to join the Guild as apprentices!" she replied with an amount of joy mixed with seriousness in her tone. She then stared at Chatot.

"We?" He asked with a quizzical look on his face.

"Oh sorry, my partner is upstairs err… rather outside. Let's meet him, shall we?" She motioned for Chatot to follow who reluctantly nodded.

In a few moments they were outside. Kaylea started to call out.

"Amistar! Where are you?" She looked around the area and noticed a sleeping figure near the side of the Guild entrance. Chatot also looked around until he noticed where Kaylea was staring. He stood there dumbfounded as to why this creature was there. An awkward silence came upon them until Kaylea walked towards the sleeping figure.

"Wake up!" She shouted as she began prodding Amistar's belly.

I felt someone's presence… Whoever it is, the prodding was kind of ticklish as I manage to stifle a giggle. I open my eyes to see a Poochyena pushing her paws on my belly. I snapped myself before slowly standing up.

"Kaylea, your back! So how'd it go?" I walked towards her as I got up from my place.

"Well, we haven't been accepted yet since we haven't met with the guild master and also this is Chatot, Wigglytuff's right hand pokemon!" She gestured towards the bird whose beak was wide open.

I gave him a long cold stare which he reacted by trembling with a look of fear in his face. _Woops…_ I managed to smile widely as I greeted him.

"Nice to meet you Chatot! The name's Amistar" I bowed my head humbly.

"Uhhh… Nice t-to m-meet you too." Chatot stuttered as he swallowed whatever was stuck in his throat. He managed to calm down… He then looked at me before turning his back away and started muttering something in a quiet tone. Kaylea caught most of what Chatot was saying as she unconsciously directed her ears toward him.

"It isn't everyday that a legendary creature would want to join the guild. I suppose they're up to the training even though its hard… but how will he fit inside the guild… What to do? What to do?" Chatot mumbled to himself.

Kaylea cut-In before he thought about what he was saying.

"We'll find a way Chatot! As for the training, is it _that _hard?"

Chatot jumped before turning to face her.

"Hard? Not at all! Not at all!" he denied quickly and loudly, flapping his wings in a show of some panic. This was quickly overridden with a smile and a very friendly air.

"Well then I shall notify the guild master. Please wait here." He said with a friendly tone before rushing back inside the guild.

"What a change in attitude…" She mouthed.

In a few minutes, Chatot came back to the entrance and with what seemed to be a pink oval puffball following him. It turned to face us before it enthusiastically said "Hiya!"

Wigglytuff was oval… almost egg-shaped and largely pink, though his belly was white. His eyes were a vivid shade of green. He had ears that were also long and rabbit-like that ended with white-tips. His hands and feet were little more than stubs. On the Guildmaster's head was what looked like a little curl of Guildmaster acted like everything was normal and moved right into business in a happy, energetic tone.

"So you wish to register at the guild as apprentices? Alright! First, tell me your team name."

"We needed a name?" I said sarcastically.

Wigglytuff replied with a nod while Kaylea stared at me… like she was trying to tell me something. She then mouthed some words which I managed to understand. _Please be respectful, Amistar._

I nodded my response. I then asked her:

"What's our team name?" She looked like she had no ideas on what to call ourselves since she never thought it was needed in the first place. She then replied "I have no idea too. I was hoping you could name us."

Both Wigglytuff and Chatot waited patiently for our reply… I could see the irritation forming in Chatot's face which made me uncomfortable. I looked around the place before turning up to see the night sky and stars twinkling. It gave me an idea.

_Eons… maybe Neos._

"Neos…" I said still staring up at the sky. Kaylea nodded at this. She then stared at the sky.

The Guild master simply nodded.

"Team Neos? Got it! Registering… registering… and DONE!" he jumped into the air as he finished.

"Team Neos is now officially registered at the Guild!" He then pulled out a small yellow chest and set it down before us "Here's your Exploration Team Starter Kit! Open it up!"

Kaylea stepped forward and popped open the lid of the chest. Inside was a sheet of paper that was clearly a map from the details etched on it. Next to that was a bag with an arm-strap and cloth-flap as a lid. On top of the bag were a pair of badges that were round and emblazoned with a jewel in the center, with a pair of wings on the sides of it; both were on sashes for them to wear. Kaylea's eyes were wide with surprise and they practically glittered with joy.

"Wow… all of this? For us?" the Guildmaster cheerfully nodded and explained.

"First things first! This is your wonder map" he indicated the paper which is a wonder of convenience; it updates itself for you and everything! Then there's your Explorer's Badge, which shows you're an official exploration team. And finally there's your treasure bag, which you use to contain the items you collect during your explorations, you can even get bigger ones if you work hard! Look what's inside now."

Kaylea gently lifted the bag from the chest and lifted the flap off. Inside was a pair of glasses which Wigglytuff mentioned as X-ray specs and a scarf that Chatot indicated as a Pass Scarf.

"T-Thank you!" Kaylea said, amazed at the new items we gained. "We'll do our best!"

The Guildmaster smiled at both of us warmly.

"That's right! But you're only apprentices right now so do your best… to train!"

I nodded towards Kaylea and she nodded back in return.

"We'll never give up! Right, Kaylea?" I craned my head towards her then motioned her to get on which she promptly did.

"RIGHT!" She lifted a paw while I lifted wing. With that, Team Neos was created.

Chatot then whispered to Wigglytuff. She then poked me then said "Since you don't fit in any of the rooms in the guild. I suppose you can find somewhere else to stay Mister Lugia! Bring Kaylea with you since both of you are comfortable together! Friends! Friends!"

"I know the perfect place and you know where that is too Amistar!" She announced. I simply nodded.

The Guildmaster nodded. "Be here early in the morning now for Morning Cheers!"

"Alright!" We both said in unison. We waved at them before I glided towards the bluff. We saw them wave back at us before they entered the guild.

I landed inside the base with a weary puff of breath before letting Kaylea dismount. She landed with a soft thud before making her way towards bed.

"It's been a long day Amistar! Let's get some well deserved rest." She said as she walked towards the fountain and drank.

"Yeah." was my only reply before moving towards the wall while dragging the other bed with me. I promptly sat on it then rested my back on the wall. I slowly drifted off after realizing that Kaylea managed to fall asleep faster than me.

As my consciousness drifted, I began to enter dreamland. I didn't realize that I felt so at peace. No worries, no pains, no problems… before it started.

A human boy was running through a forest as the skies darkened. Together with a Houndoom, they ran while evading obstacles that ranged from bushes to branches. It seemed as they rather enjoyed it as they continued their dash… until they felt exhausted.

They emerged in a clearing. The skies thundered above and small raindrops were starting to fall. The boy nodded to his houndoom.

"Well Akela, we should get back now to the Pokemon Center. Our team probably is worrying about us." The boy said.

"Alright Master Amistar!" the Houndoom said. Her voice filled with loyalty as she followed him back as they trekked the way back from where they came from. She apparently smiled at her master who gave her a grin.

The rain became heavy but still they walked like the droplets of water meant nothing. In a while they arrived at the entrance of the Pokémon Center. Before they entered, both of them looked at the dark sky as lightning flashed through it.

The memory ended.

I jolted myself awake as I realized that I managed to remember that dream. I noticed that dawn was coming as the horizon was slowly shifting from darkness to orange hue. I didn't realize that I was crying as I felt tears flowed from my eyes. I manage to stop myself from sobbing as I remembered the name of a friend.

"Akela…"


	6. ID: Part 1: Chapter 5

_**This is my first long chapter since I wasn't able to update early cuz of so many distractions and writers block. I'm still bad in constructing combat scenes but anyway I'll try to improve.**_

_**To the reviews:**_

_**Cf96: I'm still considering on whether I should let them face some of the baddies in the game or I should make my own... Or I should combine both... I still don't know sorry. I'll make my decision when I get motivation and inspiration.**_

_**Going back to the story then...**_

_Rescues and Explorations_

_**Chapter 5: Something for a Living**_

Meanwhile…

At the confines of time and space, a battle was raging between four different entities and a being of unknown origin. Each one of them gave off different vibes of power as they used their abilities to destroy this "being". Each one of them grew weary by the minute as they faced off. The being was still unfazed by the attacks but it was slowly receding to nothingness. With a final charge of energy, they launched their most powerful attacks

The being itself was formless. Its energy radiated a dark negative pulse which it also releases in its surrounding. It never fought back against the entities but its presence in the time space continuum caused problems large enough that it has to be dealt with extreme force.

A huge explosion formed after a clash, sending multiple shockwaves that could be felt throughout the different worlds. The clash ended as the entities watched in fatigue on whatever remained of the being. They saw it vanish as the being itself dispersed into oblivion. Their pride clouded their thoughts that they failed to notice was that a part of it broke off which drifted into somewhere.

They roared in triumph as they went back in to their own domains to get some rest after the tiresome ordeal.

Going back to Sharpedo Bluff…

Kaylea slowly woke up as she was gently nudged from her belly. Her eyes slowly opened to the sight of Amistar burying his head on her underside while her legs were in the air. She flailed around on the bed as she tried to get up from her awkward position.

"Good morning Kaylea." I said smiling at her. She yawned back at me apparently still sleepy.

"Good morning to you too!" She replied, as she stood up groggily. She proceeded to walk towards the fountain to get a drink.

I walked towards the opening of the bluff to look at the sun rising from the horizon. The rays of light broke through the dark skies as dawn changed to a blue skied morning.

"Are you ready for our first day on the guild?" I asked her.

"Let's do our best then! Don't forget to take the bag with you!" Kaylea ran out of the base then through the town. The shops were still closed apparently since their owners were still asleep. Her paws making no noise as she passed through the dirt path.

I, on the other hand, took off from the opening of the bluff. I plummeted towards the water as I jumped off from the edge. Instead of making a huge splash, Instincts took over me as I my body flew above the water's edge. I soared up towards the bluff before maintaining good altitude above ground.

I passed Treasure Town as I flew above it. I looked down to see a figure waiting for me on the crossroads. I flew downwards before landing in front of the figure.

"Wow! You're beginning to get used to your body now. I'll head to the guild now so we can get our first job" She grinned. "So what do you plan to do?"

"I'm going to fly around for a while so I can get exercise." I said as before beating my wings and taking off. "I'll meet you here near the water hole!"

I soared towards the skies as I began to enjoy this new exhilarating feeling within me. My form vanished from her sight as I passed through a cloud. _I should find a way to communicate with her while she's in there._

"We'll at least he's enjoying himself" she said to herself as she walked towards the guild.

Kaylea passed through the same entrance before going down to the second level of the guild. She arrived rather early as she noticed that nobody was there yet which she took the time to look at the surroundings.

Apparently, the room was very spacious and for somewhat reason largely empty with two hallways leading out to somewhere. There was also what appeared to be some kind of shop with a massive cauldron inside. Kaylea noticed a window installed in a wall that featured a view of the sky outside. She walked towards it and gazed out in curiosity.

"Woah! I'm underground but I can see the outside!" She said to herself. Unknown to her somebody spoke from out of the blue.

"Hush now!"It snapped.

Kaylea turned around to see Chatot who apparently was still groggy from sleep. He hopped towards her before replying:

"The guild's built on the side of a cliff just so you know. It's natural you'd be able to see the outside from here."

Kaylea slowly nodded then shrugged.

"Please wait here until the others wake up." She just nodded before sitting near the shop. She yawned for a few minutes before noticing something blocking the window. To sate her curiosity, she stood from her spot then ran towards the window.

What greeted her was a pair of eyes staring at her. She stumbled backwards before noticing figure outside was laughing. She looked back outside to see Amistar flying near the cliff where the window is situated at.

"You should have seen your face!" I said still laughing as I remembered Kaylea's expression.

"Very funny" She then stood back up to face me.

"What's taking you so long?"

She sighed. "Well Mr. Early bird. Apparently, Chatot is currently the only one awake. And-"

She was cutoff when a loud voice echoed through the halls that made both our ears ring hard.

"What was that?" We both said in unison.

The loud voice repeated again once more. "UP AND AT EM' ITS MORNING! NOW GET INTO GEAR FOR MORNING CHEERS!"

Groans and moans, a sign that the guild's occupants have awoken, could be heard from the hallway leading towards the guild rooms. Various shuffling of feet and what seemed to be a bell ringing came next as each and every one of the guild members rushed out of the hall.

"Nice wakeup call" I said sarcastically. Kaylea just snickered before noticing that they were all staring at us (well, looking back mostly at me) with their mouths agape.

"Uh hello? I don't bite you know. Well not technically but you get the point."

One of them finally stepped forward then asked "By golly! Are you guys the new recruits?"

Both Kaylea and I nodded in response.

"Yup Yup! I'm Bidoof. Nice to meet you guys!" The Pokémon said. The others joined in as each of them introduced themselves.

By the time everyone got to know each other, Chatot arrived and asked everyone to form ranks for morning cheers. Chatot, upon noticing me on the window, simply asked me to join in the cheer.

Chatot then called out the guild master who promptly walked out of the room. His eyes were wide but something felt off about him. I studied him in a few seconds before noticing that he's still sleeping with his eyes open. Kaylea's expression from the distance made me think that she also noticed what I noticed.

"Morning Cheers" as what the Guildmaster mentioned went fairly quick before we realized it. I think I even remember my voice echoing earlier which made some guildies snicker. Eventually, everyone dispersed into different directions, leaving Kaylea alone with Chatot. I on the other hand told her that I'm fine whichever job she chooses as I flew away from the cliff and landed at the waterhole near the crossroads.

Kaylea mind wandered for a bit before she decided to talk to Chatot on what we were going to do today. "Go do any of the jobs on the two boards upstairs. Just be careful on which job you pick." She nodded at this before climbing up to the first level of the guild.

Kaylea went over both of the job boards. Comparing each one of them, the board adjacent to the ladder going out of the guild was full of simple requests like deliveries, rescues, exploration, and retrieval missions while on the board was filled with different pictures of Pokémon with prices under their names.

"That's the Outlaw Notice board" A voice called out. Kaylea turned around to face the voice which came from Bidoof. "It seems you're unsure on what job to take on. Yup Yup!" Kaylea just nodded in response to which Bidoof seemed to brighten up.

"Jobs take place usually in town or in Mystery dungeons depending on the request. Yup Yup!" He explained. "The best way to do jobs is to take jobs that happen in the same place so you could earn more while continuing to explore the dungeon!"

Kaylea took in to consideration on what she just heard from Bidoof, who seemed to be eyeing her expectantly. She just nodded and smiled back at him before thanking him. Bidoof felt happy enough that he was able to help out his new comrades and with that he waved at Kaylea before climbing up and leaving the guild.

"Now let's see…" She then started browsing the jobs.

Meanwhile… at the waterhole near the crossroads, Amistar was snoring peacefully under a tree.

Pokemon passing by the area gawked at the large whale/bird like creature resting without a care in the world. They glanced at Amistar as he snored rather peacefully until they saw a golden blur ramming onto his stomach.

"Nothing to see here! Move along now!" Kaylea rammed Amistar for the third time until he finally let out a long yawn.

"What took you?" I smiled sheepishly at her.

"Sheesh, you are so hard to wake up sometimes. Nevermind that, I got us our first jobs!"

"Jobs? You mean you took many."

Kaylea nodded her answer.

"How do we finish those in a day?"

Kaylea winked at me before explaining what had happened earlier. I just nodded as I stretched from my position before standing up.

"Let's go then!"

We arrived at the base of what seemed to be Mt. Bristle. There, Kaylea briefed me on the type of missions we were going to undertake today.

"Okay, we have three jobs here at the moment. One: rescue Charmeleon, Two: Deliver an item to a Geodude, and Lastly: Take down an outlaw but there was something strange about it... Any questions?"

"I have three. What's the name of the outlaw? , Did we forget to buy supplies…?, What did you mean by strange?" I asked

"Were gonna face an Onix…" I swallowed hard. "and about the supplies… yeah we forgot." She said as she looked inside our wonder bag which I promptly hung around my neck. "Lastly, the prize on that Onix's poster was stupendous so I took it but I just noticed there was less information on him other than him being a rock type and all. I'm still wondering what was his crime for him to be wanted."

"Good luck to us then… "I replied as we started the climb.

I found the small mountain a little challenging than the first dungeon I've gone through. For starters, the terrain itself was rougher, and the paths were literally littered with rocks and other debris. Second, one of the first residents I managed to encounter were mostly Rock type Pokémon like Geodude, a little bit effective on me if they had learned moves like Rock Slide and Rock Throw. I fended off more of them while Kaylea was still recovering from a headbutt the came from a wandering Geodude who kinda appeared out of nowhere.

Kaylea cringed a little as she rubbed the sore part of her head. She immediately took out an Oran Berry that we picked up earlier. After eating it, her strength returned so we continued on our way.

Both I and Kaylea were frustrated at the fact that our moves didn't really quite affected the Geodude but we managed to vent it all out on the other residents we encountered. On occasions, after knocking out some of the residents, they would drop some Poke and random items like berries, seeds, and rocks. At that point, we didn't realize that our bag was filled to the brim with different items one of them unexpectedly was a Fire stone.

On another occasion, Kaylea and I managed to get poisoned after battling against a Nidorino and Nidorina and knocking them out. The poison drained us slowly until we managed to pick up some Pecha berries that we promptly ate to expel the poison.

Our first objective came into view as we saw a lizard with its tail flame growing dimmer by the minute. There were some scratches and bruises on his body and a noticeable wound near the base of his legs.

"We've come to rescue you." Kaylea said as she pulled out our Explorer Badge. A strange light shone from it which enveloped Charmeleon that it teleported it back to town. Before he vanished, Charmeleon managed to mutter out a quick thank you before vanishing before our very eyes.

"Glad that's over. Now two more to go!" I said as we proceeded onwards.

After luckily avoiding battles with the other residents, Kaylea and I saw a Geodude patiently waiting for something. We approached him and asked if he was our client to which he simply nodded. He asked us if we have the item which he mentioned was a Fire Stone. I hesitantly pulled it out and admired it for a little while before we gave it to him. He thanked us before vanishing out of the dungeon.

"This is very tiring." I said breathing hard. Kaylea simply smiled and nodded at me.

"Let's finish the last one then!" From the way she said that… I felt slight hesitation from her voice like she didn't want to face the outlaw but from her expression she was determined to finish it.

We reached the peak of Mt. Bristle and to our surprise someone big was looking over the horizon. Both of us stared at him for while longer before he turned around to face us.

"Onix…" I managed to mutter.

"So you're the exploration team that accepted my challenge…" He said with a gruff voice. "You better not disappoint me!"

His rock body tensed as he readied his battle stance. He glared at us as he waited for an incoming attack.

" Wait… What did you mean by that?" Kaylea asked confusion evident on her face.

Instead of an answer, Onix charged at us at full speed. I reacted to his attack by charging at him the same way. Our bodies collided rather hard as I fell back a few yards from where we clashed.

"Amistar!" She then charged at Onix who didn't even look fazed at what I did to him. She managed to grab on to his rock body with her Bite attack.

Onix felt the damage due to the fact that Bite was a Dark type attack. Kaylea held on for a while as she managed to make him cringe in pain. Onix, on the other hand noticed what she had done, retaliated by smashing his body on the ground which knocked the wind out of her thus making her let go.

I managed to recover rather slowly from the initial clash. I stood up before charging towards him and to his surprise I managed to blow him away with a Whirlwind attack.

"Graaagghh!" He crashed into some stone formations which broke up from the weight of the impact.

Kaylea stood back up. Her golden fur was roughed up and dirty. She shook herself up before charging again. I followed behind as she managed to rush against Onix and managing to knock him down again. She landed on her side feeling tired and weak after the impact.

Onix, on the other hand, was up again this time he charged at Kaylea. Seeing his intent I blocked his way before using Gust inflicting rather weak damage but it manage to stop him from continuing his attack. I took the time I got to toss an Oran Berry to Kaylea which she caught in her mount. It gave her back her strength as she shook off the dust covering her. Unknown to me, Onix had recovered from my attack and was behind me.

He used his Wrap attack which left me immobilized. His attack continued its course as he squeezed my body hard. Pain coursed through my body, dimming my vision which slightly faded from black to white. I endured a little more as his Wrap loosened. Kaylea saw this as an opportunity to strike Onix. She managed to run on Onix's body before launching a Bite attack, to his surprise, on his head spike.

Onix howled out in pain as he slowly weakened from the amount of attacks he received earlier. His body was shaking and again he was cringing it pain as the golden furred Poochyena still held her jaws on the spike. I took the chance to give crash my body onto his which resulted in him skidding on the ground leaving a fresh track.

"You guys are tough… I'll give you that. Ughhh…" He collapsed with a heavy thud on the ground.

Both I and Kaylea sighed in relief as the battle finally ended.

"Glad that's over! Now let's get back so we can rest. Boy, he was sure hard!" Kaylea laughed heartily at their current success.

"I feel so drained… haha" My whole body was sore as I said that but today was fun enough that the pain isn't really that bad since it was hard yet promising.

Kaylea and I gathered our last reserves of energy to go near Onix's unconscious body. With our work done, Kaylea raised the badge which teleported us (including Onix) to the base of the mountain. To our surprise, Magnezone along with two other Magnemite were there waiting for us. They woke up Onix who just yawned at them but he followed the deputies without a say. He looked back at us before grinning which puzzled us like he was expecting it to happen.

Magnezone thanked us for our cooperation before following up to his comrades.

"Weird day…" Kaylea sighed. "Let's go back now."

Kaylea left Amistar at the crossroads by his suggestion since he's exhausted enough from their travel. She entered the guild then went straight towards the first floor of the guild where the bulletin boards were located.

"There you are!" Two voices said in unison.

Kaylea looked around and noticed a pair of Pokémon waving back at her near the board opposite of the Outlaw notice board. She recognized them as the Charmeleon and Geodude.

"For saving my hide earlier, I want to give you these: My TM: Flamethrower and three thousand Poke. Tell your friend I said Hi and thanks." The patched up Charmeleon said as he brought forward a sack filled with Poke and a disk like item with a label. He smiled at her before leaving…

"My turn!" Said the Geodude as he bounded forward with another sack of Poke and what seemed to be a pair of Glasses. "Your rewards from me are two thousand five hundred Poke and these X-ray specs. I hope these will help you guys later on." He waved at her lastly before exiting.

Kaylea placed the items in the Wonder bag which she took from Amistar before staring at the big bags of Poke in front of her. Her mouth drooled at the sight when she noticed Chatot coming towards her. He then snatched the bags and counted the Poke inside…

"Hey! What gives?! "She complained as Chatot continued to count. He then looked at her before replying and explaining this outrage.

"I commend your team for the job well done but you see, the guild takes most of the money to fund its operations and other things. Your share comes out to this much:" the bird said, pulling out a few coins from the mass and handing them back to her.

"Only five hundred and fifty Poke…" She felt like she wanted to cry but held back until Chatot spoke up again.

"Here's your other share for taking out that criminal. I must say you did well for that Pokémon had a very high bounty and if my information is correct… he was a battle hungry warrior who rampaged through towns looking for a challenge until he found none. He then resorted to raiding various villages injuring random innocent Pokémon in the process. Nobody was able to take him down… until now."

Kaylea's jaw flew wide open as she was unable to comprehend how they were able to defeat that guy. Chatot took some more money from the sack and gave them to Kaylea. To her surprise, he had given her a thousand Poke.

"We'll I don't know if you're team is lucky or not but anyway keep up the good work!" He proceeded to hop away from her.

She was approached again my another Pokemon who resembled a wind chime. Chimecho smiled then congratulated her on the job well done. She then gave her a sack filled with different kinds of food.

"Since you guys aren't staying here at the guild. It's best I give you these for your dinner tonight." She smiled warmly at here before continuing. "Oh by the way, I'm running an assembly over there! If ever you recruit new members for your team. I'll be the one alerting them if they're needed for duty or not. I'll be setting up a bell near the waterhole only to be rung if I'm needed for my services. Anyway… Good luck tomorrow!" She left Kaylea and went back to her post.

Kaylea left the guild and went towards the crossroads. She noticed Amistar was resting at his usual spot. He was awake though. Kaylea half-expected him to be asleep snoring the rest of the day away. She then called him which he noticed quickly.

"Let's go home and have dinner. The skies were apparently getting dark so it's best we turn in early for the day."

Kaylea waited for a reply but noticed Amistar only nodded before taking off towards the bluff. She proceeded to follow as she ran towards the town passing different Pokémon residents roaming around doing business. She finally arrived at the stairs leading inside the bluff.

She entered to see Amistar staring at the horizon from the opening of the bluff. The mood felt kind of dark for her and she felt worried that something happened to Amistar while she was at the guild.

"What's wrong, Amistar?"

_**And here it ends...**_

_**For the people reading my fic, please review my work since I might make some slight re-edits on my other chapters. Thanks for viewing and faving this story... I really appreciate it.**_


	7. ID: Part 1: Chapter 6

_I'm sorry if my update took too long. My family and I are still recovering from that dastardly typhoon powered up by some seasonal winds. It hit the country rather hard and it managed to cut off our internet and electric supply. _

_Anyway, I wrote this chapter on paper with my friends since I had no other way of making it. I;m happy how this turned out since each one of my friends pitched in to help me. Its rather shorter than the previous chapter but I'll try to update real soon._

_Reviews:_

_cf96: Well Amistar will learn in time as he gets used to the new life he's been given. About the move, you'll see in some later chapters._

_Back to the story then!_

_**Rescues and Explorations**_

_**Chapter 6: Dreams or Memories**_

"Amistar? Hey! Are you okay?" Kaylea called out, her blue eyes deep with worry for her friend who seem to be just staring at the horizon oblivious of her presence

"Amistar?"She tried again hoping he would respond. Again, her call was in vain as Amistar continued staring. She walked towards him before looking up, seeing his expression when her eyes managed to fix its gaze on his face.

He was depressed that's for sure. From the way, he's doing it, it seems he has something bothering him… but I wonder what it is. He still isn't noticing me from this position. She thought looking back at Amistar. Unexpectedly, he sighed and closed his eyes… which were followed by tears streaming down his eyes.

_Something feels wrong about him but I can't seem to put a paw on it._

"AMISTAR!? Talk to me! Are you even okay?" She tried consoling her friend as tears flowed like a steady stream from his eyes. "There there… It's okay. I'm here for you."

Amistar continued his crying as Kaylea went to his wing and tried to climb over to get to his shoulder. She was successful enough that she sat down tired at the effort she gave. What followed next was she nuzzled him at the side of his head. She felt him tremble as his sorrow continued.

"Amistar… I don't know what to say if you don't even tell me what's wrong" She whispered weakly as she lay at his shoulders. His sadness was overwhelming to the fact the she even felt depressed herself because of the fact she didn't know how to make things feel better for him. All she could do now was to be with him for emotional support on whatever he's going through right now.

Earlier at the cross roads…

"Phew…" I said, relaxing after the arduous day that both Kaylea and I had gone through. Kaylea had us do different kinds of jobs which I wasn't really expecting. I'd thought of us getting some easy jobs since were only starting but she seemed very confident that we could finish three different kinds of jobs with varying difficulty.

I relaxed at my usual spot again, taking in the cool air of the afternoon. The sky was shifting from an orange horizon to a darker one. The stars were making themselves known as specks of light in the night sky were seen twinkling rather brightly. _I have to admit I was nervous at first but I felt excited at the concept of something challenging happening along the way. _

_Kaylea hasn't come back yet... I might as well take a nap. _I rested my body on the trunk of the tree as I drifted to sleep rather quickly.

Unknown to me… The dark sky concealed a rip in the fabric of space where a dark matter emerged… its aura radiating with negativity... It floated rather slowly from where it appeared downwards a sleeping form. It landed on the tree where the figure was sleeping as it seemed to be observing.

I was dreaming… or rather I was somehow conscious in my dreams. It felt rather strange for me even though I didn't know how I felt it being strange but rather I was seeing what I was dreaming in a sense like an observer. I also realized that I was in my Lugia form.

The scenery appeared before me. A human boy… the same human boy I dreamt last night was there travelling with his Houndoom. Both of them were familiar to him in a sense and he'll find out later whatever link he has with them.

They were walking on a dirt road, a large river flowing from their left and a huge expanse of forest in their right. He wore a black coat whose sleeves were torn giving it an appearance like an undershirt with matching black pants. Strangely, he didn't wear any kind of shoes explaining the dirt and dried mud at the edges of his pants near his feet. The boy didn't really care as he conversed with his Houndoom about random topics that included him, life, food, and the future. The Houndoom didn't seem to mind even though the conversation was one sided.

"So Akela… I wonder where are we gonna end up?" The boy smiled as he faced his friend.

In her own way, Akela made the impression that she also didn't know just like him but she'll be there with him until the very end. Both of them smiled at each other and continued walking… until dark clouds started rolling over carrying the sound of thunder in the distance…

"Let's find some shelter first." The Houndoom nodded as they headed towards the forest.

_Akela… it feels like I know you. I can feel it._

The dream was fading fast and all I could do is watch. A familiar pain came back… the same one from last night which was followed by a voice.

Remember her name… you'll remember the others when the time is right but for now forget.

_Wait what?! No not this again! _Suddenly, the pain intensified as the unknown force was slowly erasing the information I got.

Different feelings started to mix inside me… all of the pain, sadness, anger, and desperation intensified as I tried to keep my hold on the memories but I was failing until I was consumed by darkness…

The observer felt a rise of negative emotions rising from somewhere nearby. It felt drawn to the source as it floated from its position and tried to search until it noticed the sources was under him.

The creature radiated an aura of negativity while trembling in its sleep. With no hesitation, it floated towards the target and enveloped it with its form. The being seeped inside the creature's body until there was no trace of it.

I woke up with a start trying to remember what just happened to me… I remembered falling asleep and dreaming about something… I flinched as pain filled my head as I tried looking deeper into my memories. Sadly, only a name managed to emerge. _Akela…_

The name was familiar to me but it only made me feel depressed knowing that I won't be able to know who she is yet. I had some kind of connection to her… which only made me feel worse not knowing anything about her. Something inside me was aching and I think she's the one who can answer it.

This feeling of estrangement intensified as I longed for her… I missed her in a sense and I want to meet her.

Depression drifted into me as I looked up to the stars of the darkened sky… Kaylea arrived telling me that we should go home now to which I complied but knowing what happened to me now was real… gave rise to more depressing thoughts on what am I going to do next.

I took off towards Sharpedo bluff forgetting about Kaylea who trying to tell me something. My mind was lost in thought as I entered our 'home' and watched the horizon.

Currently…

"Amistar…" She sighed… The Lugia hasn't stop crying for the last 15 mins. _There has something to be wrong here!_

"HEY AMISTAR! STOP THE WATERWORKS ALREADY!" Her nerve broke as she jumped down from his shoulder and proceeded to bite his tail… hard.

The Lugia finally yelped in pain though tears were still streaming down his eyes which were probably from the mix of pain from the bite and the tears he shed.

"YOWWWWCHHH! Hey, what was that for?!" He had managed not to jump up for he'll hit the ceiling if he did.

"YOU HAVE BEEN CRYING FOR THE LAST FIFTEEN MINUTES AND I HAD NO OTHER WAY OF CONSOLING YOU SINCE I HAVE NO IDEA WHAT THE HELL IS YOUR DAMN PROBLEM! TELL ME NOW… . ?!" She had finally snapped at him though she lost most of her breath raging at her partner who seemed to be dumbstruck.

"I'm sorry… I didn't mean to take out my anger on you but it was for the best since you weren't even noticing me given the fact I already called you a dozen times until now." Amistar fell silent as he took in the words.

_What have I been doing? I felt depressed at the fact that I only knew one of my friends name from a dream but it felt even more depressing that I couldn't remember much except her name and relation to me. I guess I better tell Kaylea._

Amistar wiped the few traces of tears from his eyes and related to her about earlier. He told her about the dream which contained a name from his past, his depression on his lack of memory which suddenly increased after arriving that somehow drove him to a state of obliviousness of his surroundings.

"I think I dreamt about her before…" I added, finishing my explanation. She then gave me an apple which she said she got from Chimecho.

"I don't know what the cause of your great negativity is earlier… but I have a feeling that something intensified your depression earlier. Your crying really wasn't normal after all and you said you just felt depressed and somehow you forgot about what you were doing before I bit you." She explained before taking out an apple before taking a big bite out of it.

"Akela… "I muttered before finishing of an apple and taking another one out.

"We'll find her someday." Kaylea said reassuringly which made me rather glad to have her as a friend and a partner. "I know it since I think your dreams are your memories of your time as a human."

"What? How do you know all of this?" I gave her a puzzled look.

"Female's Instinct!" She grinned widely before adding "and a little bit of thinking."

"I'll never understand women" I sighed.

She smirked at me before going to the fountain for a drink.

"Let's get some sleep." She yawned rather loudly that I was also affected by it.

"Yeah… Good night." I curled up near her before entering a rather deep sleep oblivious of the entity that has lodged itself somewhere deep within my body.

Elsewhere…

A small feline form was floating around the clouds laughing in a rather sing-song voice. It formed bubbles of psychic energy on which it bounced on before popping it.

"I see your being your carefree self again Mew. You should really be worrying about that strange being that the other Legends have fought" said an amused voice.

"Why worry about that? There isn't really fun in worrying afterall!" Mew simply replied. She turned to face her friend, Mewtwo who still had that bemused look on him.

"You have a point there, Me. But we really should be worrying about the appearance of that entity, how did it even exist in the plane where the beings of creation dwell. The negativity that it radiated seems to have affected Dialga, Giratina, Palkia, and even Arceus." Mewtwo said as he floated near Mew's bubble.

"I don't know what to say about that but I feel that we should be preparing rather than worrying. I have my part in this through somebody else." She smiled as she said this. She had consulted Celebi about what would happen in the future since Dialga wasn't really in a good mood since that incident.

"Is this about the boy you chose? You gave him a great burden to carry but would he be alright in the end" Mewtwo said as he faced Mew with a serious look in his eyes. "What if something were to happen to the boy?"

"I really haven't thought of that… but if something may happen. I will have to intervene. For now, I'll leave that 'Pokemon' to guard his memories and give it piece by piece." Mew answered.

"I see. I'll test this hero of yours someday and if you'd allow it I'll assist him I can. I'll take my leave… for now." Mewtwo said as he flew away towards the south.

"Take care Mewtwo! Have fun for once!" Mew called out. She popped her psychic bubble and started flying towards Treasure town. She headed near the bluff where the Lugia had considered 'home'.

"Here's a present from me to you, Amistar" She giggled softly as she began channeling her power towards the sky.


	8. ID: Part 1: Chapter 7

__**Im sorry if this update took too long. I had other priorities to catch up on and also I've been distracted so much lately which is why I haven't managed to update the story in a while. **

**To the Reviews:**

**cf96: I have to say your wrong though... but I'm going to reveal much of the information about that later in the story.**

**Going back to the story...**

_Rescues and Explorations_

_**Chapter 7: Meetings and Choices**_

_Pallet Town…_

Quaint and peaceful as what would people say if they ever settle here. The town itself had nothing interesting in aside from the fact that it is where the famous Professor Samuel Oak is residing. Other than that there was nothing to see.

At the lab, a certain hound-like Pokémon was resting over a large protruding rock located near a pond where several water Pokémon were resting. Her eyes were filled with sadness as she stared at the dark, star-filled sky.

_Master…_

She would have howled out her sorrow if it not for the discipline and self-control her master had taught her. _He would be worried if he saw me like this much less ashamed. _She continued her sulking until somehow she heard something. She looked around for the source and found that it rather came out of nowhere.

Sighing, she went back to her position on the rock, resting on its cold, flat surface. It was then some rustling of some leaves were heard as it broke the silence of the night.

She knows that it is safe around here; she assumed that much since this is where all the others were sent after we had asked them to join our group willingly. By them, she had meant other Pokémon who her master had recruited throughout his journeys.

A large figure came out of the bush from where it hid or rather just passed since it didn't bother to conceal its presence to the Houndoom who just stared back. He grinned at her before continuing toward.

"It's just you, Galverion." She said her voice filled with relief. "What are you doing here anyway?"

The figure revealed itself to be a bipedal blue alligator standing upright like any other human except for the fact that the proportions doesn't seem to fit a human profile. Galverion, as what he was called, held an air of calm around him. Aside from looking literally like a fierce carnivorous reptile, his personality wasn't really what you expected.

"Well… I was worried about you since you're not acting like your usual self, Akela" Galverion walked towards her. "Master is alright I presume… he's tough I'll give you that and he has his urges to help no matter whom or what it is. Surely, when Lady Mew gave him that choice his own urge must have overridden his decisions but he can't help feeling that way… I just wish we could go have gone with him."

"I wanted to go with him too but he asked me to stay here with everyone." Kaylea sighed as she continued watching the stars. "But your right in a way Galverion… I shouldn't be feeling down like this. I wonder what he's doing right now."

"I don't really know Akela… I don't really know." Galverion stood up and walked towards the water's edge. "Let us just hope for the best"

"Yeah… alright" Akela stood up to leave until she felt something off in the atmosphere. She sniffed the air around her as she stood in tension waiting for something unexpected to happen. Galverion noticed her actions then moved toward her.

"Galverion, I can't shake this feeling that something weird is going to happen." She turned to face the Feraligatr as he stood by her.

"And you haven't gotten used to that?" Galverion chuckled, receiving a glare for the Houndoom.

"This is no time to joke, Galverion" She snapped back. "I'm gonna- "

She was cut-off when a light that came from the heavens hit them both enveloping them in a soft pinkish glow.

…

"Are we there yet?"

"Nope…"

"Are we there yet?"

"Nope"

"Are we-"

"Please stop it already, Theo"

"Alright… Sorry bout that Lupus."

"Finally"

Two figures traversed a vast expanse of forest under the gloom of the night. The light of a flame can be seen trailing them, illuminating the path behind them. They were following a path in the middle of the wood hoping that this would lead them to their destination quickly.

One resembled that of a bipedal dinosaur with a flame burning at the tip of his tail. Red scales covered most of his body except for his belly and underside of his tail which had a white color. His friend on the other hand was a black and blue dog standing erect like his friend. His legs and torso are colored black while his head, lower body, and tail are blue. He also had a black "mask" with two black appendages on both side and red eyes. If other Pokémon would have met them, they'd be recognized as a Riolu and a Charmeleon.

"It's getting hard to see now… Theo, mind if you put your tail in front?" Theo snorted. "Am I your portable torch? Lemme see what I can do so we won't have to use my tail"

After searching along the sides of the path, Theo managed to find a large piece of firewood. With a breath of flames, he lighted it up into a makeshift torch.

"You hold it."

Lupus quickly snatched the light source from his friend before continuing on their way.

Even though the forest was creepy under the night, the stars illuminated the way like fireflies in the night. The sound of various nocturnal Pokémon arguing about territories was enough for them to feel that they aren't entirely alone as they made their way through.

"It's been a while since we went back, Lupus." Theo said trying to strike up a conversation. "I wonder how Kaylea is doing right now. She'll be surprised that were back there in the morning if we manage to get out of this forest quickly."

"I'm sure she's fine, Theo. She's tough and we know it" replied Lupus, gazing up on the stars. "Do you still remember how we met her?"

"Like I'll forget that…"

+FLASHBACK+

"THEO!"

The Charmeleon was rammed towards the wall by a combination of the moves Agility and Take Down. He struggled to get up and managed to do it successfully before charging again before the enemy. His partner was stunned at his quick recovery and recklessness before snapping out of his trance.

"Think of something first before charging in!" yelled Lupus, who was too late to stop his friend from doing what he does best. In response to that, the Charmeleon just winked at him followed by a short smirk before changing back to his pissed off mood.

_Ah so that's it…_

Their opponent was an Aerodactyl, a lone bandit known for stealing and kidnapping newborns at the high reaches of Mt. Travail. They had taken on the job since they had other missions that had to be done on the same mountain and also the client of the mission was a mother Mightyena whose child has been kidnapped. It is also the same child that they are going to rescue.

Their opponent was currently hovering above them, staring them down like they were nothing compared to his power.

"Is that all you got Lizard?" the bandit taunted, snickering at the Charmeleon who was getting pissed off by his attitude.

"I'LL MAKE YOU EAT THOSE WORDS!" roared Theo as he charged up a Flamethrower attack. Anger flashed in his eyes as he unleashed the wave of fire from his mouth.

Blinded by 'rage', the attacked clearly missed its mark and promptly vanished as it rose through the air hitting nothing.

"Ha ha, missed me!" he taunted again. "I doubt you'd ever hit me hot head."

"Then let me do the hitting for him!" screamed the blur that was on top of him.

Unknown to the Aerodactyl, his enemy's partner had managed to get behind him.

"Eat this! FORCE PALM!"

Lupus shoved his aura-engulfed fist on Aerodactyl's back forcing them to plunge to the ground. Their impact left a large crater with the bandit paralyzed in the middle and Lupus on his back. The Riolu took this opportunity to jump out of the pit.

"Your overconfidence in your abilities brought your defeat…" said Lupus before stumbling on his knees. "Apparently, I didn't get out of that unscathed. Your turn Theo!"

The bandit struggled to get up from his predicament but was failing miserably at his attempts. A shadow loomed over his paralyzed body. Each moment he didn't look up gave him the feeling of dread until he couldn't stand it anymore.

Staring up, the bandit saw a enraged-looking Charmeleon flexing his arms making a cracking sound before looking down at him.

"Lizard ehh?" Theo said smirking. His claws took on a metallic sheen as he prepared to use them for a steel type attack. "This is for the child you hurt and for insulting me earlier. Enjoy!"

….

"Hurry Lupus!" urged Theo, his voice full of worry. "Let's get back to the village quickly. We need someone to tend to her."

In front of them was the unconscious form of a Poochyena. Her body had so many injuries ranging from bruises, cuts, and a bleeding side. Her breath was heavy and she was trembling from either weakness or fear. Her golden fur was messy and bloody but even though she was badly hurt she was still staying strong.

"Alright" Lupus took out his exploration team badge and pressed the button in the middle of it. A magical power activated and warped all of them (the outlaw included) to the area where to teams depart.

They arrived at town where they turned in the outlaw but they quickly rushed away forgetting their reward because they had to get the Poochyena tended to. They went to the only possible nurse in town which was Chansey, the caretaker of eggs and the daycare in Treasure Town.

They had arrived in front of the daycare where Chansey was chatting with a Swellow about her egg. Their presence alerted the two and both of they were wide eyed with shock as they saw both the team and the injured Pokémon they carried.

"Please get her inside" said Chansey, regaining her calm composure. "I'll tend to the three of you quickly. Now go in."

Both of them nodded and entered her abode/daycare.

In a week's time, the Poochyena had recovered rather well. She told her experience to her mother and to her rescuers and about wanting to join their Exploration team someday. She was as energetic as a pup, curious about how an exploration team works so she had asked her mother's permission to which she allowed.

The group parted ways as they went back to their regular lives. The golden furred Poochyena had her hopes up on the days she would join their group…

Flashback ends…

They had been talking too much about their friend that they didn't notice a beam of pinkish light shooting straight from the sky onto the path. The light quickly faded and two large unconscious figures collapsed on the ground, which seemed to be a Feraligatr and the other a Houndoom.

Both of them stared wide-eyed trying to get over the shock before rushing forward to help the strangers, whom they managed to get to place near a tall, sturdy tree. They had managed to drop their torch causing the flames to slowly die down as they busied themselves in helping the strangers.

"Looks like we'll be here for a little while" muttered Theo, his eyes filled with wonder on what happened to these two.

Earlier…

Akela and Galverion felt like they were floating in nothingness and they only saw each other inside the sphere of light but everywhere else was light. They felt helpless due the fact they could only float around and they weren't able to use any of their moves to fight back whatever it is that is keeping them captive.

"This feels weird" muttered Akela, as she looked all around her. "Galverion, are you all right?"

An "I'm fine" came the reply. The bipedal gator also surveyed his surrounding hoping that they could get out of this mess but only ended up sighing since everywhere was light.

"Okay. How do we get out of here?" asked Akela, to her only companion who only shrugged in reply.

"Let me answer that then."

Both of the Pokemon looked frantically around them, searching for the source of the giggling voice. To their surprise the voice itself echoed around them like it came from the light itself.

"Oh sorry" The voice apologized. "I should introduce myself or maybe just let you to keep guessing where I am and my identity"

Akela stopped her search for a moment to ponder the words and the voice itself. Somehow the voice was very familiar in a sense and it seems to know who they were. An idea came up to her and somehow she managed to choke out her words.

"Lady Mew?"

"Alright! You got it right. Congratulations you won another question and answer portion!"

"Ughhhh…"

Akela just sighed. She looked back at the day when Mew had asked her master to do something. She winced at the memory but she kept her composure.

"What's the question then?" Akela said flatly.

"My, My, Going straight to the point I see" Mew giggled unfazed by the Houndoom's attitude. "Alright, let me make myself clear. Would both of you like to join your friend under the condition that you don't reveal much of his past except for your names? He'll remember eventually! Don't worry. Just help him in any way you can!"

The mood seemed to brighten for both Galverion and Akela whose spirits must have risen at the chance to get to join on their master's 'adventure'. They contemplated the choices. If they left they could see their master again, but everybody else of the team would worry on where they went. The other choice would mean declining, meaning they're going to have to wait for his comeback to their world.

Right now, the former felt like a better choice than the latter. Both of the Pokémon's eyes met before nodding.

"We want to see Master again!" They said in unison.

"The choice is made! Let's go then! I'll leave a message to one of your friends so they'll know where you went but I doubt they'll be happy about this development and also I'm going to have to drop you off somewhere a little far from your destination. Follow your heart and instincts and you'll get to him! Now hold on to your lunches."

"Wait… what?" Galverion gulped, clearly feeling that something is going to happen bad to both of them.

Present…

Both Akela and Galverion stirred from their unconsciousness, their eyes meeting two unfamiliar figures standing above them.

"Woah!" Akela jumped up. Her body tensed into a fighting stance. Her legs trembled at the queasiness that she was feeling at the moment. Likewise, Galverion slowly stood up but collapsed on his knees obviously feeling the same thing as his companion.

"I feel sick" muttered Galverion before trying to stand. His vision was a little blurred but he could make out the outline of the other figures that just stood there watching them.

"Well it seems both of you are fine!" Said first figure with a little bit of sarcasm. "Let me get you something to eat".

"As much as I like to ask what happened to you, it's better to see through your health first" Said the other figure.

Akela tried to say something and succeeded to choke out a fast question.

"W-who a-are you g-guys? Urggh…"

"I'll do the introductions, I'm Prometheus the Charmeleon, call me Theo!" Theo pointed to himself with his claws as an emphasis. "And this is my partner / best friend! Lupus, the bravest, selfless, and awesome Riolu!"

The Riolu jabbed his arm before shooting a glare at his friend. "Don't overdo it!"

"Sheesh! You're too modest." Theo sighed before looking back at the Feraligatr and the Houndoom.

Lupus had managed to take out Oran berries and some apples that he tossed to the Charmeleon. He brought the items to the sick-looking strangers. The first to react was the Feraligatr who took an Oran Berry before taking two apples which he gobbled up rather quickly.

"That tastes great!" exclaimed the blue bipedal Reptile, who eyes were filled with delight and satisfaction. "Thanks for the food and for the help."

He bowed his head to show his gratitude to the Pokemon who helped them. Akela just nodded before continuing to munch over an Apple.

"It was nothing." Said the Riolu, who smiled a little at the gratitude they received from the two. "I want to – "

"There you go being modest again!" interrupted Theo. "Seriously, Lupus you really need lighten up! Then again don't since I'll miss that side of you."

"Thanks for interrupting me" Lupus said sarcastically.

"No problem!" replied the Charmeleon, smirking.

"Anyway, I was hoping you could tell us what happened" said Lupus, whose voice held concern and wonder. "I'm pretty sure Theo here would like an explanation too."

The Charmeleon just nodded before sitting in front of the strangers.

"Alright. I suppose you have the right to know anyway since you've helped us." Akela said. She had recovered fast enough from the sickness that plagued her and her companion. "If you must know, my name is Akela and here" she gestured to the Feraligatr "is Galverion".

"We're searching for someone here. His name is Amistar, our master" Said Galverion who seemed to be in the mood to talk.

"You're master?" questioned Lupus. "Are you his slaves or something?"

Akela shook her head before replying. "He was the most caring and selfless friend I have ever met and we were childhood friends… sort of."

"I see. Do you know where to look for him?"

"No. All we know that he is here somewhere and we want to find him."

The Charmeleon looked at them taking in the information. He had few questions himself too but he had assumed that this is only half the story. One thing is for sure. He had to know how they got here. It's not every day you get deposited by a light in a middle of vast forest in the middle of the night.

"So where'd you guys come from?" asked Theo.

"Sorry" Galverion apologized. "We can't really tell you that now. I'm not really sure if you'll believe us anyway so please drop that question."

Theo sighed before thinking of another question. His earlier one popped back into his head.

"How'd you guys get here anyway?"

Both of the Pokémon in question looked at each other. Somehow they came as they nodded at each other.

"We were teleported here by Mew" they said in unison

"THE Mew?" The Riolu, with surprise clearly on his face, stared at both of them. _These Pokémon had met a Legendary! Same as us but why did Mew meet them in person? So many questions, so little answers._

The Houndoom nodded her response before standing up on all fours. Galverion himself also stood up and stretched his body.

"Where are you heading then?"

Akela stood there as she thought. _I don't really know where were going and probably these two could help us. _

"We don't really know" answered Galverion, who seemed to be in thought on what to do.

"You can come with us to Treasure Town!" declared Lupus, voicing out his suggestion to which his partner nodded in agreement.

Akela looked at her options. _Travel without or with an idea on where to go. I have a feeling we could trust both of them since they didn't even attack us nor they have any reason to mislead us either. Better to follow than to wander._

Galverion stared at Akela waiting for her to make a decision. He had decided for himself that he should just follow her lead anyway since Akela had been known to be a better leader in their group anyway when master was gone in occasions.

A toothy grin spread from the Feraligatr's face. He poked Akela on her side making her jump.

"Don't do that!"

"Sorry, I just wanted to get your attention anyway."

"You got it alright. So what's the problem?"

"Nothing. I was just thinking that we should follow them for the mean time…" his voice trailed off.

"Was thinking of that anyway. Fine. Theo, Lupus, we'd like to come with you"

The Riolu and Charmeleon nodded to each other before smiling.

"Then let's go! We'll be there in the morning anyway!" said Theo, his mood becoming a little better knowing that they have some back up in case something happens along the way.

Somehow he couldn't shake the feeling that something better was going to come their way. Smiling rather brightly like the flame on his tail, He stood up and took up the stick that they used as their and lit it up.

"Lead the way then Theo, Lupus" said Galverion who was currently feeling happy since they had met new companions even though they were temporary until they reached the town anyway.

The group of four stood up from their positions, following the path that was currently laid upon them.

**Please review my work. I'm in need of criticism or comment about my work since this fic and your insight on my story are the primary motivators on why I continue writing this.**

**Thank you for staying tuned into this fic. I really appreciate it.**

**I still feel like a newbie in making stories in my opinion but that's for you guys to decide.**

**~to be continued**


End file.
